Gleb Barkhatov
Gleb Barkhatov is the son of Tsar Barkhat from the Russian fairy tale Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter. Info Name: Gleb Barkhatov Age: 15 Parent's Story: Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Apollinaire Sauvage Secret Heart's Desire: To be the best master of truckery and turn the tables on the next Vasilisa My "Magic" Touch: I am good at flirting with girls and thinking up ways to trick people. Storybook Romance Status: I have a little crush on Valentina Popova, though I don't think we're exactly meant to be together. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I feel like I can be a bit controlling - I often make decisions for my friends instead of letting them do it themselves. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. It's great to learn how to talk to the ladies in here. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Never been particularly responsible as a leader . Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Apollinaire. Character Appearance Gleb is above average height, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a maroon jacket over a purple shirt and maroon pants. Personality Gleb is a charmer who loves to flirt with girls. He thinks he's a ladies' man, though he's the "love him or hate him" type of person - some girls think he's charming, while others think he's a sexist pig. (He's kind of both actually.) He can be a bit controlling and has a tendency to make decisions for his friend, which is the effect of his insistence that he knows what's best for people. Biography Privyet! I'm Gleb Barkhatov, the sun of the tsar Barkhat. I'll tell you his story. He invited Vasily Vasilyevich to his palace after seeing him in the woods. His attendant suspected that Vasily was a woman. With the help of his housekeeper, he devised tests to see if Vasily was a woman. Vasily passed the first test () and the second test (), but on the third day the tsar asked him to get in the bath with him. Vasily left him alone, and revealed in a letter that "he" was actually Vasilisa Vasilyevna, a priest's daughter. As you can see, my father was pretty annoyed that "Vasily" had tricked him. But he got over it. He found himself a princess to make his tsarina, and the two of them have five children. I'm the oldest child - I have a younger sister and three younger brothers. (My youngest two brothers are twins.) I love being the oldest since not only am I heir to the throne, I get to be a big brother. I try to be a good influence on my younger siblings, which doesn't always work. My sister finds me a bit annoying, but my little brothers look up to me and enjoy playing with me. I'm going to be tsar one day, and I'm preparing for it as we speak. First I must tell you about my charming skills. I'm quite the ladies' man. I enjoy flirting with girls, complimenting them on their looks, and giving them presents such as flowers and chocolates. But there's one girl I really have my eye on, and that's Vasilisa's daughter Valentina Popova. I like girls that are rough and tough, and I hope that she likes me back. I think we'll make a great royal couple. I'm very crafty, and I like finding ways to trick people. I often have tests to see if my suspicions about a person are right, and I really like testing people. I can tell whether someone did their homewrok or not, as well as whether someone was paying attention in Advanced Wooing. And like all manly princes, I'm good at sports. I'm good at football (soccer for you Americans), hockey, water polo, martial arts, and wrestling. Unfortunately, I'm kinda bossy and very controlling. I always insist that I know what's best for my friends, but it often means that I'll make decisions for them instead of letting them make their own decisions. It's especially hard with girls because sometimes they'll get angry. Luckily my roommate Apollinaire is understanding of me and he's always there to support me. However, I must admit that a lot of people here hate me. I'm kinda the "love him or hate him" tytpe of person. Some people think I'm a cool guy who's fun to be around, while others think I'm a sexist jerk who tries to control people. I'm a bit conflicted as to who's right - it's so confusing. Maybe both of them are right. I'm a Rebel, of course. I want to be the one who comes out on top and not get tricked. Trivia *Gleb's surname refers to his father, Tsar Barkhat. *Gleb has a pet Siberian husky named Volchok. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian